Костенцовые
) из книги Томаса Мура ( ) The ferns of Great Britain and Ireland, 1857 | regnum = Растения | divisio = Папоротниковидные | classis = Папоротниковые | ordo = Многоножковые | familia = Костенцовые | latin = | section name= | section text = | wikispecies = Aspleniaceae | commons = Category:Aspleniaceae | itis = 500044 | ncbi = 41972 }} Костенцо́вые — семейство папоротников, входящее в порядок Многоножковые (в некоторых системах классификации — единственное семейство в порядке Костенцовые|Aspleniales}}). У всех представителей семейства продолговатые сорусы с подобным откидной крышке покрывальцем, вскрывающимся по одному краю. Большинство птеридологов сегодня рассматривает это семейство состоящим только из одного — трёх родов. Никем не оспаривается включение в состав семейства, естественно, рода Костенец. Некоторые учёные всё ещё причисляют к семейству Костенцовые и такие роды, как и ; однако, все виды этих родов легко гибридизируют с видами костенца. Проведённое в 1999 году Мураками и другими филогенетическое исследованиеMurakami, N., S. Nogami, M. Watanabe, K. Iwatsuki. 1999. Phylogeny of Aspleniaceae inferred from rbcL nucleotide sequences. American Fern Journal 89: 232—243 семейства Костенцовые показало, что и , роды, которые ранее были самостоятельными, должны быть включены в семейство внутри рода Костенец. С другой стороны, эти исследования предполагают, что роды (включая ) и Листовик должны быть признаны равными с костенцом родами семейства. Современная ботаника считает, что семейство Асплениевые насчитывает около 700 видов и межвидовых гибридов, распространённых в тропических, субтропических и умеренных областях обоих полушарий. Роды * |Костенец}} * * Если принять подобную классификационную схему за основу, то в России произрастают представители 2 родов семейства Костенцовые — Костенец и Листовик. Кроме них, в России встречаются также и роды, ныне признанные синонимичными перечисленным двум, — Скребница и Кривокучник. Литература * Murakami, N. 1995. Systematics and evolutionary biology of the fern genus Hymenasplenium (Aspleniaceae). J. Pl. Res. 108: 257—268 * Schneider, H. 1996. Root anatomy of Aspleniaceae and the implications for systematics of the fern family. Fern Gaz. 12: 160—168 * Murakami, N., S. Nogami, M. Watanabe, K. Iwatsuki. 1999. Phylogeny of Aspleniaceae inferred from rbcL nucleotide sequences. American Fern Journal 89: 232—243 * Pinter, I., Bakker, E, Barrett, J., Cox, C, Gibby, M., Henderson, S., Morgan-Richards, M, Rumsey, E, Russell, S., Trewick, S., Schneider, H. & Vogel, J. 2002. Phylogenetic and biosystematic relationships in four highly disjunct polyploid complexes in the subgenera Ceterach and Phyllitis in Asplenium (Aspleniaceae). Org. Diver. Evol. 2: 299—311 * van den Heede, C. J., Viane, R. L. L. & Chase, M. W. 2003. Phylogenetic analysis of Asplenium subgenus Ceterach (Pteridophyta: Aspleniaceae) based on plastid and nuclear ribosomal ITS DNA sequences. Amer. J. Bot. 90: 481—493 * Schneider, H., Russell, S. J., Cox, C. J., Bakker, E, Henderson, S., Gibby, M & Vogel, J. C. 2004. Chloroplast phylogeny of asplenioid ferns based on rbcL and trnL-F spacer sequences (Polypodiidae, Aspleniaceae) and its implications for the biogeography. Syst. Bot. 29: 260—274 * A. R. Smith, K. M. Pryer, E. Schuettpelz, P. Korall, H. Schneider, P. G. Wolf. 2006. A classification for extant ferns. Taxon 55(3), 715 Проверено 4 января 2009 г. Примечания Ссылки * Проверено 4 января 2009 г. Категория:Папоротниковидные Категория:Семейства растений